


at least you're by my side

by KittyKate



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cis Girls!Gallavich, F/F, Genderswap, Objectification, Rule 63, Sorority Parties
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKate/pseuds/KittyKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C тех пор как они наконец-то открылись миру как пара, Лилиен не видит никакой проблемы в том, чтобы взять Мики на одну из вечеринок в колледже Липа и Аманды, представляя ее как свою девушку. В конце концов, это колледж - все здесь должны быть суперпринимающими, правильно?</p><p>Конечно, Йен предстоит узнать, что люди могут быть мудаками огромным количеством разных способов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	at least you're by my side

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [at least you're by my side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587107) by [milominderbinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milominderbinder/pseuds/milominderbinder). 



> Продолжение к you're shine so bright it hurts sometimes

\- Ладно, нам пора идти.

Иен останавливается на полпути от поливания Мики пулями и нажимает паузу на своем геймпаде, чтобы удивленно посмотреть на Липа.

\- Вы сегодня не останетесь? – спрашивает она.

Лип и Аманда появились здесь сегодня утром, в то же самое время, когда Иен пришла домой с до смешного длинной смены в забегаловке с Мики, следующей за ней. Они провели большую часть дня сидя за столом на кухне, готовясь к своим маячащим не за горами финальным экзаменам, присматривая за Лиамом. И Иен просто предполагала, что они сегодня останутся на ночь, потому что Лип _всегда_ остается по пятницам – частично из-за этого большинство людей не верит, что он действительно уехал из дома.

\- Не-а, - говорит Лип. Он помогает своей девушке одеть пальто, больше ничего не объясняя.

\- В моем сестринстве проводится вечеринка, - добавляет Аманда, закатывая глаза. – Мы должны там появиться. Хотя это должно быть весело.

\- Ага, - говорит Лип, звуча при этом не очень воодушевленно. – Супервеселая вечеринка на инженерном факультете.

\- _Так_ , что вы делаете сегодня вечером, ребята? – спрашивает Аманда, игнорируя сарказм Липа. Иен смотрит вниз на геймпад в своих руках, потом на Мики, которая облокотилась на диван, выглядя заскучавшей, с сигаретой между пальцами одной руки и куском пиццы на полпути ко рту.

\- По большей части это, - говорит Иен. Она невольно улыбается; это не то, что показалось бы особенным для большинства людей, но Мики только пару месяцев как призналась в своей ориентации, и до этого эти чертовы вечера-свидания были несбыточной мечтой. Так что она достаточно этому рада.

\- Вы можете пойти с нами, если хотите, - говорит Аманда. Ее голос легкий, но честный, и Иен поднимает брови в удивлении; она никогда была не уверена, что _нравится_ Аманде так уж сильно, и они толком виделись только несколько раз.

В тоже время Иен _хочет_ нравится Аманде. Она первая девушка Липа, которую она действительно одобряет. Карен ебала Липа во всех смыслах этого слова, а он был фактически слеп к этому, а потом Лип ебал Мэнди во всех смыслах тоже, и Мэнди лучшая подруга Иен, так что она никогда не поддерживала их отношения, так как это заставляло ее выбирать стороны между двумя ее любимыми людьми. Хотя Аманда вроде как подходит Липу – она не ведется на его дерьмо и в то же время не портит ему жизнь. Иен понятия не имеет, как долго это продлится, но по крайней мере пока у них все отлично получается.

Так что это в ее интересах, если она и Аманда смогут хотя бы стать _приятельницами_. Пойти с ней на вечеринку – отличный способ этого достичь.

Кроме…

Иен переводит взгляд на Мики. Мики, иногда читающая ее мысли, выглядит так, словно уже _знает_ , что Иен хочет ответить на приглашение. И она смотрит на нее в ответ, полусъеденный кусок пиццы все еще у нее в руке, незаметно трясет головой. Она знает, то Мики терпеть не может пафосные вечеринки, на которые их всегда приглашали, когда Иен танцевала в клубе, но вечеринка в колледже несомненно должна быть другой – выпивка и наркота точно включены, что должно понравится Мики. И Иен _хочет_ пойти, что она и говорит Мики одним взглядом. Та продолжает смотреть на нее в ответ еще несколько длинных секунд, прежде чем вздохнуть и отвести взгляд, угрюмо пожав плечами.

Победно улыбаясь, Иен поворачивается обратно к Аманде и Липу.

\- Да, мы с удовольствием.

***

Когда они приезжают на вечеринку, Мики постоянно держится за петельки сзади на поясе джинс Иен. Она выглядит… не то чтобы потерянной, потому что она хмурится слишком агрессивно, чтобы быть _потерянной_ , но точно на пике. Иен даже не пытается отойти от нее, просто много закатывает глаза на ужимки своей девушки и позволяет Мики следовать в шаге за ней все время.

Вечеринка не такая дикая, как ожидала Иен, и ей кажется, что Лип был прав о студентах-инженерах. Тут полно выпивки, но музыка тихая и не так уж много людей, большинство из них собралось в одной комнате. Аманда бегает между Липом и своими друзьями, Иен тоже старается держаться Липа.

С каждым новым человеком, которому Лип представляет их как _моя сестра и ее девушка_ , Мики похоже расслабляется чуть больше.

***

Они находятся здесь примерно час, и Мики практически отпустила Иен и даже держит пиво в руке, когда к ним подходит парень.

Он похоже знает Липа, дав ему пять и весело хрюкнув при встрече, а потом он поворачивается к Иен и Мики.

\- Вижу ты привел немного свежего мяса, - говорит он, шутя. Иен изо всех сил старается не закатить глаза.

\- Ага, - говорит Лип, закидывая руку на плечи Иен и взъерошивая ее волосы, засмеявшись, когда она попыталась вывернуться из-под его руки. – Это моя младшая сестра Иен и ее девушка Мики.

Мики только хмурится, но лицо парня проясняется.

\- Лесбиянки? Круто! Эй, знаете, что _действительно_ зажгло бы эту вечеринку – если бы вы, ребята, поцеловались прямо сейчас.

Иен чувствует, как падает ее челюсть. Парень _действительно_ выглядит серьезным, ухмыляется так, словно не имеет _понятия_ , что сказал то-то плохое. На секунду Иен настолько поражена, что действительно забывает, что рядом стоит Мики.

Это ее фатальная ошибка. Потому что до того, как Иен успевает сообразить, что происходит, Мики бьет парня по лицу.

Он отшатывается назад с удивленным вскриком, руки подлетают к носу, когда из него начинает течь кровь. Весь шум в комнате останавливается, все поворачиваются, чтобы посмотреть на драку. Иен думает, что они, вероятно, не ожидают, что самая маленькая девушка в комнате окажется зачинщицей, но Мики это не волнует. Она подходит еще на шаг ближе к парню, практически _рыча_.

\- Знаешь что, уебок, - говорит она, затем снова ударяет его по лицу. – Мы существуем не для _твоего_ развлечения, мы прошли через слишком _многое_ , блять, ради этого, так что тебе лучше свалить, если ты не хочешь, блять, сдохнуть.

И потом она бьет его по яйцам.

***

Десять минут спустя Иен и Мики сидят на кухне дома сестринства, и Иен прикладывает салфетку со льдом к костяшкам Мики.

\- Я в порядке, - ворчит Мики, но все равно позволяет Иен делать это, и когда Иен убирает волосы у нее из глаз, она видит, как Мики льнет к прикосновению. Драка не была такой уж _физической_ борьбой, но Иен знает, что то, о чем она была, должно затем Мики больше, чем она старается показать. Они уже прошли через достаточно этого дерьма, и теперь, когда Терри в тюрьме, они думали, что получат передышку от самой худшей ненависти. Выходит, им просто придется справляться с чем-то другим; парни в Алиби, которые косо смотрят на них, когда они сидят вместе, люди, которые свистят, если они целуются на улицы, друзья братьев Мики, умоляющие их о тройничке. В некотором смысле, это ничто по сравнению с тем, через что им уже пришлось пройти, невероятные ужасы, которые им пришлось выстрадать из-за Терри, и также от других, кто думает, что такие как они _больны_. Хотя, с другой стороны, это еще хуже, это… опошление их отношений. По крайней мере, люди, которые ненавидят их за их любовь, понимают, что они действительно _любят_.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что не _все_ в мире мудаки, правда? Даже если так кажется? – спрашивает Иен мгновение спустя. Это немного тупо – конечно, Мики должна знать, это идет по умолчанию, статистически невозможно, чтобы _все_ в мире были отстоем. Но… все же. Мики никогда в общем-то и не встречалась с кем-то, кто не был бы ужасен хоть в каком-то смысле этого слова. У Мики в жизни нет ни одного человека, кто не испортил бы ее каким-то образом, и когда Иен думает об этом, это так сильно ее _расстраивает_.

Мики пристально смотрит на нее несколько долгих секунд. Шум вечеринки проскальзывает через дверь кухни, но каким-то образом тут все равно тихо. Апотом…

\- Конечно, знаю, - говорит Мики, закатывая глаза и улыбаясь. – Ты нет.

Иен проводит пальцем по губам девушки и улыбается в ответ.


End file.
